Episode 4709
Cold Open A birthday cake introduces today's theme of birthdays. The Two-Headed Monster's birthday happens to be today and they wish each other a happy birthday. Scene #1 Norbert the Robot minds Hooper's Store in Alan and Chris' absence and serves Rosita and Zoe some drinks. Mr. Johnson comes in to order a birthday cake for his mommy. Norbert brings up some images of his friends' birthdays, but when asked about his own birthday, his database indicates he doesn't have one. Mr. Johnson confirms this; robots are made in factories, thus can't have birthdays. Norbert becomes sad, being the only one on Sesame Street unable to have a birthday. Zoe and Rosita decide to cheer him up with a surprise party. Scene #2 Zoe and Rosita have recruited Grover to help, having gotten their decorations. They find they're unable to set up inside Hooper's because of Norbert's watch, so Grover offers to distract him. He pretends to be missing his favorite periwinkle crayon and leads Norbert outside to find it. Norbert leaves "Gloria" and "Freddie" (the milkshake mixers) in charge while he's out, as Zoe and Rosita begin to set up. Scene #3 With Norbert distracted, Zoe and Rosita decorate Hooper's in shiny silver. They realize they should get him some presents too, but what do you get a robot? The monsters pretend that they're robots to get them in Norbert's frame of mind and Zoe runs out, inspired. As Norbert scans the Laundromat for Grover's crayon, Zoe sneaks by and picks up some gifts - machine oil and metal polish. Scene #4 Norbert, having no success in finding the crayon, returns to the store and is shocked to see the party waiting for him. He is deeply moved by his friends' kind action and plays some music for them all to dance "the robot" to. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Norbert's surprise party), as a similar kind action is demonstrated by real-live kids. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, B, with a song and dance. Film B is for Birthday: Children from different countries talk about their respective birthday celebrations. Super Grover 2.0 A duckling wants to go to a woodland party, but can't cross the river without getting her new party shoes wet. Super Grover 2.0 shows up and begins using his powers of scientific reasoning to get her across. He ultimately uses his powers of engineering to design a broccoli bridge, but his piece of broccoli isn't long enough and floats down the river. He pulls out a large log too, but thinks it's useless. The duckling thinks it'll work perfectly and pushes it to the river, where it successfully reaches across. As she joins the party, Super Grover tries to take off and lands in the middle of the party. He decides to stay and dance along with them. (edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 7. Animation Seven creatures gather for a birthday party. Elmo's World: Birthdays Scene #4 The Two-Headed Monster and the cake sing "Happy Birthday to You," then sign off.